Computerized medication cabinets may be stationary or mobile and are frequently used in medical care facilities to administer medication to patients on a patient-by-patient basis. For example, such cabinets may include a plurality of drawers to hold and release medication. The drawers may include memory that stores medication data, and the cabinet may include a computer to poll memory of each drawer and store the data in a computer database.
But such cabinets may require a minute or more to read the memory and/or may inadvertently confuse data read from memory of one drawer with data read from memory of another drawer. For example, with some cabinets, whenever a drawer is inserted into the cabinet or whenever medication is administered from a drawer, the cabinet computer polls the memory of all of the drawers in a chain-like manner to update the computer database. But although polling is supposed to proceed sequentially from drawer-to-drawer, oftentimes memory from two or more of the drawers are read out of order. Accordingly, data from one drawer becomes confused with data from another drawer in the computer database.